Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name:' Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: ' ' Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here Mikado '''Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dusky black tom with grey eyes Personality: Mikado is a polite, soft spoken cat, whom at times can be quite childish and naive. Despite his outward personality, he is shown to have a pretty strong will, and he does have moments where he speaks out his thoughts, revealing an assertive personality trait. Mikado has a much darker side to his personality, stating that, no matter what the situation or whom is involved, whatever action or decision he makes must also benefit himself in some way. In other words, self preservation and self satisfaction trumps all. While in this mindset, Mikado is much more ruthless and manipulative than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. While it may initially seem like Mikado has split personalities, it can be said that the colder version of Mikado is his real personality while his timid side is the fake one. History: Unknown Family: N/A Accepted~! Wolfpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Silvery tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Personality: Calm, loyal, and sometimes random. Likes to impress other cats, but he can sometimes be a nuisance. History: N/A Family: Stealthpaw (sister, alive), Dragonpaw (brother, alive) Extras: None Stealthpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small smoky-black she-cat with misty-blue eyes. A scar over one eye. Personality: Sneaky, cunning, and quiet, Stealthpaw is really good at stalking through the shadows, her black fur making it easier. She knows battle tecniques no other cat knows, and she will not teach them to anyone, not even her own littermates, afraid she might be betrayed and her strategies would be used against her. History: N/A Family: Dragonpaw, Wolfpaw (brothers) Extras: None Dragonpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Sleek-furred light grey tom with pale stripes. Personality: Curious about everything, always happy. Loves to discover things, and likes keeping them a secret. History: N/A Family: Stealthpaw (sisters), Wolfpaw (brother, alive) Extras: None All by meeeee. Warriors should suffer their pain silently. ~ Tigerclaw All aprroveddd! --Sorry, Harry... You're going to suffer but be very happy... -Ron Weasley 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Grell hi gaiz he's gonna be my little murderer Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with striking red eyes. Personality: At first glance, Grell is shy, awkward, and fairly ineffective at his duty as a warrior, ruining even simple things like hunting, cleaning out the elders den, and making his own nest. Whenever he messes something up, he has the tendency to overreact and attempt to commit suicide in a fit of melodramatic humiliation. However, in reality, Grell is over-the-top, flamboyant, and outspoken. He possesses a strong predilection for the color red, and believes that substances which reflect that color, such as fresh blood, can be used to achieve beauty. Furthermore, he is a ruthless, bloodthirsty warrior that is willing to kill his own comrades once he loses interest in them. History: Family: None known haha Extras: He's based off Grell Sutcliff from Kuroshitsuji. 01:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Why the name? 07:42, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Spotty already approved and made his page??? 23:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Wisteriapaw Name: Wisteriapaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, and a long tail Personality: she's silly, but calm in seriosu situations. She can't wait to become a warrior, and hopes she'll be a leader like Stormstar someday. History: Her parents died after she was kitted. Family: Dead Extra: Her tail is really long. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 23:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ''GINGER who<3 you 07:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sunhawk Rank: Warrior Appearance: Shining gold Tom with white eyes, black paws, and a red tail. ---- Personality: Sunhawk is dedicated to serving his clan, and is sometimes depressed, mainly because he often thinks of his parents. He is also very lonely, and doesn't take strangers lightly. History: Sunhawk was born in to NightClan, And his parents were later killed by humans. ---- Introduction ---- ::Sunhawk was born seven moons ago, by Darkfoot (father), and Yellowdapple (mother). He became an apprentice a few moons ago, shortly following a brutal snowstorm. After the storm, Sunpaw was on a patrol with his mother and father, and stepped out into the roadway. A snowplow flew past, leaving two gored bodies; his parents. ---- Family: Deceased ---- Sarah.H-B (talk) 02:32, October 4, 2013 (UTC) This is very important. Make a heading. 'Approved. ''GINGER who<3 you 07:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Silvershadow Rank: Dark Forest Warrior Appearance: Light silver tom with cold blue eyes Personality: Cruel, hateful, and unloyal, Silvershadow betrayed his brother, Fireshade. He always felt like he was unneeded (Lol I think spelled that wrong XD). History: As apprentices, he and Firepaw (Fireshade) were hunting one day, and Firepaw went back to camp with more fresh-kill than him. Everyone started liking Firepaw more. Silverpaw felt alone, like he didn't have any friends. After he and Firepaw became warriors, he lured Fireshade out of camp, saying that they were going hunting. Silvershadow, when they were at the edge of the territory, murdered Fireshade. He dragged Fireshade back to camp and said that he was attacked by rogues. Wolfpaw, an aprpentice, found out what really happened and killed Silvershadow, burying him. Silvershadow woke up in the Dark Forest, and still feels alone and misunderstood. Family: Fireshade (brother, deceased) Extras: No one understands why he killed Fireshade. Silvershadow is misunderstood, and feels like he did the right thing. Fireshade Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Personality: Sensitive and kind. Likes to help others, though sometimes he can mess things up trying to help. Thinks it was his fault Silvershadow died. History: As apprentices, he and Silverpaw (Silvershadow) were hunting one day, and Firepaw went back to camp with more fresh-kill than Silverpaw. Everyone started liking Firepaw more. After he and Silverpaw became warriors, Fireshade was lured out of camp, thinking that they were going hunting. Silvershadow, when they were at the edge of the territory. Fireshade watched as his body back to camp by his brother. Wolfpaw, an aprpentice, found out what really happened and killed Silvershadow, burying him. Flameshade didn't want Silvershadow killed, and remains in StarClan, guilty about Silvershadow's death. Family: Silvershadow (brother, deceased) Extras: None Both by meeeee~ Warriors should suffer their pain silently. Both accepted~! Orchirdpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Rose she-cat with golden eyes. Personality: She loves to swim and fish, but she can't run that fast. Her hunting skills are mediocre. Orchirdpaw is very kind, but she is also very snappy. She has a short temper, but she tries to keep it cool whenever possible. Family: Brother: Reedpaw. Extras: None. ~Mist Reedpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Ginger tom with emerald green eyes. Personality: He quick and agile, but not much of a fighter. Reedpaw doesn't talk much. He is very responsible for his sister, and tries to keep her as safe as possible. Family: Sister: Orchirdpaw. Extras: None. ~Mist They're already accepted, but both Orchid + Reed approved~ Kyo '''Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Ginger tom with bloodred eyes. Personality: Kyo is short-tempered, competitive, impulsive, at times can be rude and tsundere, but he also has a soft side that he doesn't like people seeing. He gets embarrassed quickly and is overprotective of those he cares about. ''' '''History: When Kyo was one moon old, his mother committed suicide by jumping in front of a moving train, something his father repeatedly blamed him for. After a while, Kyo seems to believe it himself as well, but later he finds that his mother did not kill herself because she was disgusted of Kyo and what he was, but because of shame of herself. This belief was mainly reinforced by much tormenting from Kyo's father. After the death of his mother, Kyo's father rebuked him and denied to take care of his only son, because he blamed Kyo for his mate's suicide. Moons later, he is taken in by a kindred tom called Kazuma. Family: Adoptive father: Kazuma Accepted~! Vandium Name: Vanadium Rank: Warrior Appearance: black persian Personality: quiet, hates to be with annoying people, but over all, happy when she's with the giht people History: clanborn Family: unknown Extras: N/A Garintina the Devil (talk) 21:50, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Brightwhisker Name: Brightwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light gray she-cat with a few white spots around her body. Brilliant golden eyes. Personality: Calm, loyal, does what she knows to be right, sympathetic when required. History: Clanborn. Family: Killed... by a cat currently in the Dark Forest. Extras: None. 23:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 23:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Nise + Hara Nise '''Rank: Dark Forest Cat' Appearance: Thick-furred black tom with auborn eyes and a thick light grey neckruff and tailtip. Personality: Nise is an outwardly easygoing, cheerful, blunt, acerbic and confident cat. This masks his darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and cunning sociopath who has little if any problem in using others for his ends -- that is, his and Hara's survival. He is obsessed with his younger twin, and would resort to cruel methods in order to keep her with him. He is also willing to harm those whom he believes will take Hara away from him, which is possibly the whole reason why he ended up in the Dark Forest in the first place. He doesn't care for borders, this becoming more prominent when he intrudes onto StarClan's territory in an effort to be with his sister. As he spends more and more time alone, though, he goes more and more insane. History: As kits, Hara and he were raised as kittypets until the age of three moons, when their owners were killed in a fire, leaving them to roam as loners. Three moons later, they were found by a NightClan patrol and taken into the Clan (Having requested to keep their names and granted that wish). However, sometime between their abandonment and joining NightClan, Nise had been taken by a group of rogues and had gone through an unspecified amount of mental torture, causing him to cling onto his sister all the more when Hara broke him out of the group. This clinginess eventually develops into his yandere state of mind, which would affect him in his later years, when he persuaded himself that all of NightClan was working to separate him from his sister, driving him to lure Ivystar (the current leader of NightClan) to the Star Pool under the pretext of wanting to become a medicine cat apprentice, then trying to drown her in the pool while she was asleep meeting with StarClan. Hara, at that time had realised what was going through her brother's head, and stopped Ivystar from drowning just in time, at the cost of her own life when Nise was trying to stop her. Nise, abandoning all threads of compassion or emotion he had ever felt in that one moment, drove Ivystar's head back under the waters of the Starpool, taking a life before Brookwhisper finally woke up and dragged both cats out of the pool. Nise was exiled the next morning, and, after recovering his sister's body, he camped out near the Star Pool, obsessively preserving his sister's body in what ways he could and persuading himself that it was Ivystar's fault that Hara had died. When Ivystar next came to the Star Pool, this time with Stormwind in tow to announce her retirement as Clan Leader, Nise didn't waste any time trying to kill both of them, and nearly succeeded had Ivystar not forced Stormwind to sleep and meet StarClan, then killed Nise, returning to what she had intended to do straight afterwards. He is denied access to StarClan, but despite this he occasionally pretends to be Hara and goes to StarClan in the hopes of finally being reunited with his sister. Family: Twin Sister: Hara Hara Rank: StarClan Cat Appearance: Thick-furred black she-cat with amber eyes and a light grey neckruff and tailtip. Personality: Hara initially has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes and teasing her friends. She is shown to care deeply for her friends and family. This enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky demeanour is, though, actually a mask of her true, much less secure self. She appears to agonise over major choices, although she falls short of being paralyzed by her fears, still being able to make important decisions when necessary, with the exception of when it comes to her twin, Nise. History: As kits, Nise and she were raised as kittypets until the age of three moons, when their owners were killed in a fire, leaving them to roam as loners. Three moons later, they were found by a NightClan patrol and taken into the Clan (Having requested to keep their names and granted that wish). However, sometime between their abandonment and joining NightClan, Nise had been taken by a group of overzealous rogues and had gone through an unspecified amount of mental trauma, causing him to cling onto his sister all the more when Hara broke him out of the group. Hara, only being half-aware of his emotions, lives life normally as a Clan apprentice, until Nise attempts to kill Ivystar. In an attempt to stop her leader's loss of life, Hara gives up her own in order to stop her brother; However, after witnessing Ivystar's death from StarClan, and Nise's obsession with preserving her body, she falls into a depression which she doesn't come out of until Nise himself dies, and is denied entry into StarClan, causing her to snap out of the state and protest, eventually being held, almost against her will, away from her brother and in StarClan. Family: Twin Brother: Nise Accepted~! ---- Wolf Already made this cat for DeathClan, but I'm supposed to remake dem, right? Wolf (RPED by Potatoes1076) Rank: Warrior of the Dark Forest Appearance: Huge, dark grey tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes and sharp claws and canine teeth. Personality: Cold and heartless. Enjoys killing cats. She is sly and cruel, never backs down from a fight. She doesn't believe in loyalty or rules. Her mate told her about StarClan and the Dark Forest, and that is why she is now in the Dark Forest. History: When Wolf was a kit, her father beat her to near death daily, every time she recovered, he would beat her again. He would also yell at her, calling her weak and useless. Her mother tried to stop him, but he killed her after she attacked him. He continued to beat Wolf, and deprived her of food, until she grew cold and heartless. She would attack cats, and steals kits and prey. During the battle Between DeathClan and NightClan, she continued fighting, even after Star was dead, until she was killed by Moonheart. She now resides in the Dark Forest. Family: Gingerclaw (mate) Death: Killed by Moonheart Tater! 04:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Accepted''GINGER who<3 you 12:00, October 9,2013 (UTC)'' Rainpaw and Firesky Name: Rainpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes Personality: She is a feirce she-cat who is only kind to cats of her clan History: She was a loner named Rain with only a mother to take care of her. She watched many patrols go by, but never said anything. When her mother died Rain searched for a home. One day she ran into a patrol that took her to the clan and was then named Rainpaw Family: (Mother) Firesky (Father) Unknown Mentor: Ravenwing Name: Firesky Rank: Starclan cat Appearance: Ginger she-cat with green eyes Personality: Freindly, caring, Looks out for her freinds and family History: She was a kitty-pet but left her Two-legs when she fell in love with a cat. When Rain was born a bager killed Fireskys mate, after that Firesky took care of Rain by herself. Family: (kit) Rainpaw (Mate) Unknown Death: Died of sickness '' ''-Robinclawshe-cat Approved, but this is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. MAKE A HEADING. ''GINGER who<3 you 08:25, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Kureijī Rank: Loner Personality: His normal personality is much like Blackfur's,although due to his other personalities,you rarely see his actual personality. Here are some of his many personalities. Captain Crazy: Captain Crazy is a very insane personality. It is very sadistic and enjoys killing. Mooneagle: Mooneagle is a very loyal,and kind personality. It thinks it's a member of NightClan. Soar: Soar is a very..happy personality. It enjoys doing stuff like jumping off of the waterfall for fun,laughing at random times,and doing random things. Yellow: Yellow is a combination of all of the personalities. It commonly occurs when the personalities get confused and conflict,resulting in a sadistic,insane,bloodthirsty cat who thinks he's a member of NightClan,and worships Blackfur. History: He was born as a kittypet owned by a mentally insane two-leg. The two-leg named him Kureijī,which means crazy in Japanese. Kureijī ran away after moons of his master's abuse. His time with the two-leg degraded his sanity,and he now has many metal problems. He was also the runt of the litter (although he grew larger than the others). Appearance: Muscular black tom with amber eyes. Family: 4 siblings. Blackfur (Grandparent) Approved by the creator! Quick! What's the number to 911? (talk) 04:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Birchshade Rank: Dark Forest (warrior) Appearance: A swirled white and black tabby with brown eyes. Personality: He is handsome and flirty, and not afraid to shed blood. He drags his claws out for no reason, and is extremely dark. Family: Stormyblaze (mother) Clawpaw (father) Hazelfur (sister) Copperkit (sister) History: He was born into the clan with his mother, Stormyblaze and his father, Clawpaw. He died, just two nights before his planned warrior ceremony. His mother, Stormyblaze, was distraught, as she was due his kits. (Weird, ik.) She moved into the nursery, and after a hard kitting, birthed Birchkit and his sisters, Copperkit and Hazelkit. (Copper for the colour, not metal) Copperkit died, and as Birchkit survived, he felt the one to blame. After his warrior ceremony, Birchshade frantically killed a fellow Clanmate in cold blood. He was exiled after evidence was found. His mother, Stormyblaze kiled his other sister, Hazelfur, when she criticized him. Hazelfur's lover killed Stormyblaze in a fury, and Birchshade, Stormyblaze and Clawpaw all live in the Dark Forest. Stormyblaze Rank: Dark Forest (warrior) Apperance: A silver she-cat with scars and a charred ear, with the same eyes as Birchshade-brown. Personality: Sneaky and sly, Stormyblaze is a thiefy style with a iron paw and stingy tounge. Family: Birchshade (son) Clawpaw (mate) Copperkit, Hazelfur (daughters) History: She was clanbon,and when she met Clawpaw, she fell in love. He died, and Stormyblaze was due his kits. (weird, ik) She birthed Birchshade, Copperkit and Hazelkit. Copperkit died, and after Birchshade's warrior ceremony, he killed a warrior in cold blood and was exiled. Stormyblaze, who adored her dark son, killed her daughter Hazelfur. Hazelfur's lover mudered her, and she now is a resident of Dark Forest with Clawpaw with her son Birchshade. Clawpaw Rank: Dark Forest (warrior) Apperance: A brown swirled tabby with dark blue eyes. Personality: Mean and cruel, he is a powerful, broad-shouldered power-hungry tom with a immense love for Stormyblaze. History: Clanborn, and he fell in love with Stormyblaze. He died and lived in the Dark Forest, and is now a resident of the Dark Forest with his mate and son. Family: Birchshade (son) Stormyblaze (mate) Copperkit, Hazelfur (daughters) Approved by myself. ''GINGER who<3 you 10:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ''Bluesky'' Rank:Starclan cat Apperence:bluish grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. Personalty:Kind and loyal History:Born in Riverclan with her brother and sister.She Joined Nightclan with her sister and she mated but soon She was killed by her evil son Oakpaw Family:Waterclaw (mother) winxclaw (sister) Blackkit (Brother) Pinepelt (mate) Willowpaw and snowpaw (daughters) Oakpaw and redpaw (sons) Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Quick! What's the number to 911? (talk) 17:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Miki Name: Miki Rank: DF cat Appearance: a light brown she cat Personality: insane at sometimes, depressed Family: N/A History: unknown Extras: N/A Pidgeot is majestic Akihiro *Rank: Loner/Rogue *Appearance: Akihiro is a old light-cream Tom, with a few scars and torn fur. He has blue eyes, and white paws, and is also quite small. *Personality: Akihiro is rather quiet and shy, and doesn't prefer to get involved with anything. He is lonely from his past, and doesn't like to talk about it very much. *Family: Unknown *History: Not Yet Added *Extras: None Sarah.H-B (talk) 05:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Accepted~ Lightstorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: White Tom with clear (unpigmented) overlay. Teal eyes. Personality: Quick to act, smart, and relatively menacing. Family: None History: None Extras: Partially transparent fur allows for a somewhat color distortion in surroundings reflected off the hairs, or basically a 'camouflage'. ~Nico M M~ (talk) 21:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Accepted GINGER who<3 you 14:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Snake and Badger Name:Snake Rank: Loner Appearance:A pale tan tom with amber eyes Personality: Angered easly, feirce, always watching for trouble Family: Badger (brother dead) Name:Badger Rank: Dark Forest Cat Appearance:Gray/brown tom with amber eyes Personality:Angered easly, feirce, always watching for trouble, was evil from the start Family: Snake (brother alive) History for Badger and Snake:When Badger was a kit he would knock the other kits away so only two kits lived, Badger and Snake. Badger and Snake would fight day after day once they were 8 moons, they had the last battle... And badger ran Snake off. when Snake returned Badger would run him off again. Badger then started to kill cats, even his own mother... Snake came back one last time to kill Badger, he succeeded and Badger was dead -Robinclawshe-cat ''Approved '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 20:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Deathpaw Rank:Apprenitnce Apperence:Black she-cat with amber eyes Personalty:Kind but a poor hunter History:Clan born Family:Unknwon Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:48, October 21, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 20:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Reddu Name: Reddu Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Dark grey - almost black - tom with wide crimson eyes and one pale white ring on his tail, legs, ears, and forehead. A tuft of fur sticks up on his head. Others call him adorable, which angers him. Personality: Energetic, playful, and sometimes annoying. Well-known to the other apprentices, as he always butts in to what everyone's doing. Sometimes gets onto the warriors' nerves. Sometimes not very bright, but rather clever and crafty, often getting away with everything. History: N/A Family: N/A Extras: None [[User:Eeveestar|'When you face the shadows, ''']] you're facing yourself. 02:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bloodpaw Rank:Apprentince Apperence:White tom with purple eyes Personalty:A great fighter but a poor hunter he is also shy but Will die for the clan. History:Clan born FAmily:Deathpaw (sister) Extras:None Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ...Can you change his name? There's already a Whitepaw... Category:Join the Clan